Been Caught Cheating
by AriaLennox
Summary: Bruce is caught will a former flame of his.. What the heck's going to happen? Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me.


Author's note:

First of all, I'd like to say that nothing's owned by me. Comprendas? Second of all, I'd like to explain my inspiration for this fanfic. So one day, I was listening to my local rock station, KROQ, and Been Caught Stealing by Jane's Addiction came on. I have no idea why, but I got inspired by the title. But instead of Been Caught Stealing, it's Been Caught Cheating... Get it? Get it? Oh, God..

Alright! Let's get on with the show!

Been Caught Cheating

It was a cold December night in Gotham, but that didn't stop Batman from patrolling his city. He was on a rooftop, looking out for crimes. It was eerily quiet, which was very strange for the city.

Things turned awkward at that moment. Bruce's life wasn't going well. It seemed like his relationship with Diana was taking a turn of the worse. She couldn't handle all of his absences from the family. He didn't exactly regret their relationship, but it could have been a lot better. Dick moved out and Jason's death still haunted him to that very day.

"Hello, Bruce."

He turned around and saw a familiar face.

"What are you doing here, Selina?"

She stepped closer to him and flashed a smile. The leather of her costume shone in the light of the moon, illuminating her whole body. Her seductive figure flirted with him, her hands draped over her sides and her eyes bright.

"Haven't you missed me?," she asked softly. She took another step and reached out for his hand. He pulled it back and glared at her.

"We've been over for years, Selina. Leave now."

Her lips pouted as her eyes narrowed.

"Is that any way to talk to your former lover? Remember all of the great times we had? You certainly didn't treat me like trash back then.. In fact, I remember you cherishing me. You said that you loved me, Bruce. You said that we'd always be together."

"I was wrong, and things change. I've moved on. You should too. Now, leave before I turn you in."

She pressed a finger to his chest and brought her face close to his.

"Alright, Bruce.. I just thought that you would want to see me."

She forced her lips onto his and tried her hardest to keep them there. His hands rested on her hips and he held her near. It felt familiar, but it was chillingly wrong.

"Oh my Gods.."

Selina turned around and was face to face with Wonder Woman. Standing there in all of her glory, the only expression on her face was sadness.

"What the Tartarus, Bruce? What is this? Why?," she yelled. Her hands curled up into fists, but she couldn't move for her feet were frozen in shock.

"This isn't what it looks like, Princess."

"Don't call me that, bastard! I came here to apologize, but now you're going to be the one doing that! How the Tartarus could you do this to me?"

She charged at Selina and lifted her up above her head, ready to throw her. Bruce held out his hand to stop her, but Diana already flung her into the neighboring building.

Cement crumbled down along with Selina's body, slumped against the wall.

She turned to Bruce and slapped him hard in the face.

"How could you do this to me? I thought we had something special, Bruce.. But I guess I'm not special enough. We built a family together! I raised your sons, I became their mother! Do I mean nothing to you? Am I one of Bruce Wayne's bimbos? You don't know how heartbroken I am, Bruce.."

She turned on her heel to leave him, but he grabbed onto her arm.

"It's not what it looks like, Diana. She kissed me, I swear. I would never cheat on you."

"And yet you did. Goddamn it, Bruce! I'm an Amazon, for Hera's sake! Now I know why we hate men; They all cheat! You're all bags of lard!"

He touched her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Just.. Trust me. You know that she's part of the past.. And I know that things have been rough between us, but we'll make it through. I know I'm not the perfect spouse and that you deserve somebody better, but I'm trying my hardest to make this work.. Even when it doesn't seem like it."

Snow began to fall from the sky, making the whole sky white. It definitely felt colder with the snowflakes clinging onto their faces and bodies.

Bruce took off his cape and held it out to his companion. She hung it on her shoulders and gave him a hug. She couldn't resist him, especially after a heartfelt apology.

"Don't do it again, Bruce. And if you do, I'm going to kill you."

"Don't worry, Princess. Never again, I promise."

(BREAK)

Selina wobbled up to her feet and brushed off the rubbish that covered her catsuit. She looked up to see Bruce and Diana embracing each other on the other rooftop. She felt a cold pang of jealousy in her heart, but she knew that Diana was the best woman for Bruce. Her eyes wandered down, not able to bear the pain.

Her eyes couldn't resist to look again and saw Bruce wipe the tears from her eyes and kiss her cheeks. Diana rested her head on his shoulder and held out a hand to catch the snow. She smirked and blew the snowflakes in Bruce's face.

"You're not going to do any better than her, Bruce...," she sighed.

A small smile appeared on her face, despite the harsh reality of it all.

"I guess I'm not so evil after all.."


End file.
